


Punishment via Pleasure

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [47]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitefic, Top Thor (Marvel), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: thatvixenchick said: Thor is attracted to Loki and hates himself for it. Thor gives in sometimes and pushes himself on Loki. Filled with guilt, he always runs away and ignores Loki after. Thor is very protective of Loki as a way to atone for his sins. He doesn't know that Loki is desperate for love and doesn't understand why them being together is wrong. Loki constantly shifts his body to what will please Thor in hopes he'll stay. Thor unintentionally sends Loki on a constant and horrific emotional rollercoaster.





	Punishment via Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> I think we all know that I prefer Top Loki and yet here I am anyway.

"Why must you always fight me, brother?" Thor snarled, skin already heated from battle and his temper already quick to join.

"I do not need your protection," Loki hissed, out of pure spite, Thor sometimes thought.

"Your magic cannot always protect you," Thor shot back, every muscle in his body tense with his anger. Loki was coiled just as tight, his anger a burning ice in opposition to the cold flame of Thor's.

"It always has in the past, you big oaf." Loki's tongue was a dagger, cuts quick but deep. Thor was disgustingly addicted to the pain, to the euphoria of having all of his brother's focus. "Just because you do not understand magic does not mean it does not do what I need it to. Things beyond your comprehension," he sneered, face provocatively-close to Thor's. This close, he was even more beautiful, living temptation, living sin. The softness of his lips too close to Thor's, the lure of his eyes a siren's song, the length of his hair begging for Thor's fingers. "My magic has always protected me against any and all attacks from you and your kind."

Thor's temper, and restraint, snapped "Always?" he growled, rushing forward and shoving at Loki. His brother's eyes went wide in surprise even as he tipped backwards, sprawling onto the cool tile of Thor's sitting room. Thor followed after him, flipping Loki onto his belly before his brother could recover, and then he set Mjolnir right between Loki's knife-thin shoulder blades. "Will it protect you now, brother?" he asked, voice harsh as he ripped his brother's trousers from his waist.

"What are you going to do, Thor?" Loki shot back, shooting a glare over his shoulder. Thor's hands were moving without conscious directions from his brain, shoving his own trousers down and pulling out his cock, even as his brother's words shot out at him like venom. "Are you going to force yourself on me yet again? Take me right here on the floor like a common whore, pinned and defenseless, and then leave me here, leaking your seed?"

He should answer, he should stop, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not this time, and not any of the times before this. Thor didn't just love his brother, he was _in love_ with his brother. The guilt of it, of lusting after Loki, had been slowly eating away at him from the inside for years, decades, centuries, and it wasn't often, but sometimes… sometimes, Thor couldn't help himself anymore. It was always something that Loki said or did that triggered him, that made him _pay attention_ to his brother, to all the things that Thor loved in the first place, and his control evaporated in those moments like he didn't have any at all. And in those moments, just like now, Thor would force Loki down, pry open his arse, spit on his asshole, and push in, cock painfully dry.

It was as much as a self-punishment as it was a punishment for Loki. Thor knew his brother could protect himself, but still, the thought of being separated from Loki on the field of battle made him irrational in a way nothing else could. He'd told Loki, time and again, not to leave his sight, and time and time again, Loki disobeyed. And so Thor punished.

The drag of his dry cock against Loki's less-dry walls made the both of them grimace, but that didn't stop Thor for setting a brutal pacing, chasing the very same release that his brother had mocked. And continued to mock.

"Does it make you feel good, brother? To make me so helpless and at your mercy?" Loki sneered, hands pushing at the ground like he could dislodge the weapon between his shoulder blades.

Thor reached forward, intent on covering Loki's mouth, to keep from hearing all the things his brother could spew that made his heart hurt so, and he got the sharp bite of teeth in the flesh between his thumb and his forefinger. He snarled and yanked his hand free, the skin tearing and bleeding, and he slapped his hand over his brother's mouth before Loki could speak again. "I'll not hear you speak so vilely," Thor snapped as he snapped his hips forward.

The build of his orgasm was fast and almost painful, but he chased it nonetheless, his actions starting to catch up to him, starting to eat at him. He pushed them aside for as long as it took for his release to build build build and spill over, and he stuttered to a stop with a groan, hips holding Loki's tight to the cold ground as he filled his brother with his release. Loki was very likely hard against the tile, but Thor refused to touch him. Instead, he bent over his suddenly-still brother to whisper in his ear.

"Do not make me do this again, brother," Thor warned. He should keep himself from doing it, he should keep himself from touching his brother like a man would touch a spouse, but he was weak… so weak, and Loki was so good at provoking him. "This should not happen again. It never should have happened. It never should happen."

The body under his shifted, and suddenly he was buried inside the wet heat of a woman. A woman with Loki's eyes and hair. "Is this better, brother?" Loki asked, voice just as cold and snappish as when he was male. " Would you prefer to fuck me in this form?"

Thor's guilt and reluctance had nothing to do with the shape Loki took and everything to do with the place Loki occupied in Thor's life and his world. If only they were not brothers, maybe… But that would never be, and Thor could not pretend otherwise.

"Do not disobey me again, Loki," was all Thor replied before he shoved Loki's head to the floor as he stood up, pulling out and taking his hammer with him. And then he ran. Just like he always ran. He left Loki sprawled and debauched on the floor of his sitting room, leaking his seed, just as Loki said. Just as he always did.

Thor ran.

* * *

Loki hurt from head to toe. The aches of battle were exacerbated by his brother's affections, but nothing hurt more than his chest. His brother loved him, Loki knew that as surely as he knew how to breathe, but his brother would not keep him. Take him, yes, when Loki had finally wore Thor down enough that he broke, but he never kept him. No matter what Loki did, no matter how much he acted up, no matter how much he disobeyed, he could seem to get his brother to stay at his side, always at his side. Loki loved Thor with everything he was, but Thor said that he should not, that he could not.

That would not keep Loki from trying. He had vowed it so: until the last moment that Loki drew breath, he would never cease his attempts to convince Thor to simply let himself love Loki, as it should be.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I take too long to write apparently (and I'm not even sure I like this one) and I only got through 2 out of 10 prompts so I will continue these tomorrow.
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Punishment-via-Pleasure).


End file.
